


The Lie in the Picture

by kate882



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, the angels are all humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at a different way Castiel could have joined the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lie in the Picture

There once was a house on top of a hill. It was a large house because the owners had many children. If one entered this house the first thing to greet them was a large framed photo of all of the children smiling.

In this picture Michael and Mark had their arms around each other in a show of solidarity that was nothing more than that. A show. They would never show such friendliness to each other without the presence of a camera. They were the tallest, so they stood behind all of their siblings in this picture. Everyone was dressed so nicely, as if they were on their way to Sunday school. Perhaps they were. No one cared enough to remember details such as that.

Mark was the first of the siblings to leave the house when the papers named him Lucifer after the killing spree he went on at only sixteen. He was in hell, burning as his victims had.

Balthazar left in cuffs for committing theft and Gabriel wasn’t far behind when one of his jokes brought harm to others.

Michael snapped without Mark around and took Anna out with him when he bought a gun.

The looks of the other town members got to Hanna. She walked out with a new name and no destination in mind.

Samandriel got himself into something bad. He was found tortured and dead in front of the house. The person who did it was never found.

And then Castiel was the only one left, with nothing but an empty house and a picture full of smiles that weren’t real on faces he would never see again. So, he stole spray paint and a gun and went back to his empty house. He painted over the smiles. He refused to let them paint the picture of a happy family. When it came time for the gun he found he could not pull the trigger.

He put the gun down, and with nothing left for him in the town, he left.

Castiel found two boys by the name of Winchester who said they were trying to rid the world of evil. He had seen enough evil in his life time to know that he wanted there to be less of it; so he joined them.

And one day, he went back to the empty house on the hill. The smiles that greeted him when he opened the door were covered by a thick layer of black, just as he’d left them before, and with the thought of destroying the lie he threw in a match and said his goodbye. For the empty house on top of the hill was no longer a home. Home was a car with two brothers inside, and that’s where he went after the fire and the house died.  


End file.
